Aguacenta
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Pre-history & Founding Prior to the Founding of the nation of Aguacenta, in northern Sardinia the area consisted of several small coastal city states occupied by seafaring traders and fishermen. These City states grew very wealthy off the natural resources and lands of the area. Jealous of the wealth of the foreigners the native peoples of the Sardinia banded together into one clan, but in infighting racked the clans decision making powers. Soon one of the village chieftains, rose to prominence among the leaders of the clan. Under the Leadership of .lost. the peoples of Sardinia expelled the foreigners who were profiting off the lands. In return for the leadership of King Lief the lands in the north of Sardinia were ceded to him by the clan, King Lief then established his capital Aguacenta City, and the nation of Aguacenta was born. History Isolationism founded as a red team nation on 8 August 2006 Aguacenta, quickly adopted a Isolationist stance under the leadership of the ruler .lost. . Wanting nothing more to trade with fellow red team members and collect taxes from his people and build up his technological foundation, and expand his national borders, .lost. led his people on a peaceful and nondescript path toward the future. Foreign Attacks Dismayed by the number of random attacks on his nation .lost. was forced to lead his nation in another direction he began a military build up and prepared to defend Aguacenta to the best of his abilities. Changing Policy No longer with his nations position on the red team, .lost. move his nation to the green team, soon there after in a effort to provide safety for his nation .lost. lead Aguacenta enlisted in the Viridian Entente and looks forward to a bright future for his people with this alliance. Aguacenta is slowly beginning to drift from its Isolationist stance on Cyber Nations politics. Looking Toward The Future Aguacenta is steaming full speed a head toward technological, military and economic greatness. Aguacenta's Internal Politics Modern Government Aguacenta is a parliamentarian, democratic republic with a multi-party system. Votes are cast by party rather than by individual and each party's central leadership appoints individuals to the 200 seat national assembly based on the percentage of the vote earned in the general election, which is held every 5 years. Historical Governments After unification, Aguacenta was controlled by a hereditary monarchy. Under the leadership of leadership of the Monarchs, King Leif and his successors, Aguacenta became a consolidated highly centralized state, with few political and economic rights given to the peasant class that made up ninety percent of Aguacenta's population. Slowly undermined the by the opulent and overindulgent Monarchy, the peasant class began to degrade under the heavy taxes, imposed on them. Economically, and agriculturally undermined by the Monarchy the peasant class began to revolt. After a long and bitterly fought struggle, the revolutionaries toppled the Monarchy. After toppling the Monarchy of the Aguacenta,the Aguacentaine Libertarian Army Revolutionary Movement (Alarm) established The People's Confederacy of Aguacenta, A strongly decentralized confederacy who's small regional states acted semi-autonomously of the Central government. Each Region was governed by direct democratic government. The nations central government, if it could be called that, helds only two powers, first, coordinating the economic activities of the states and insuring the rights of the people. The Age of Uncertainty Dissolution & Reformation After Great losses in Planet Bob's Second Great War, the nation of Aguacenta formerly dissolved, and reformed into a Neo-Aguacentian state. From the rubble Agrarian Aguacenta was born, the new nation stressed a return to simpler times, and continued to grow under the protection of the Viridian Entente, which Aguacenta served valiantly in Planet Bob's Third Great War. Shortly after the Third Great war the leader of Agrarian Aguacenta was appointed to the position of Minister of Internal Affairs for the Viridian Entente. The Fall of the Entente After the fall of the Viridian Entente in the Green Massacre, the Nation of Aguacenta aligned itself to the Multi-Colored Cross-X Alliance. Under the protection of the Multi-Colored Cross-X Alliance it sought to recover from the holocaust which had befallen it. Shortly after the signing of the Unjust Path Treaty, the nation of Aguacenta departed the MCXA, and sought out the comradeship and protection of old friends in the Royal Dominion. Neutrality Shortly before the Unjust War, the Nation of Aguacenta departed the Royal Dominion and joined the ranks of Mutually Assured Defense a noble Blue team alliance, which practiced Neutrality as a matter of virtue and practicality. With the doctrine of neutrality in world affairs Aguacenta flourished and its field became plentiful, its population expanded and new Infrastructure was built. The Precipice Aguacenta Stands on the precipice and prepares itself for the dawning of a new age. Invicta Aguacenta departed Mutually Assured Defense after the Unjust War, due to activity within the alliance and the lack of involvement in inter-alliance politics. Invicta offered a new friendly and internally active atmosphere. It was during this period that Aguacenta did most its' growing. Ultimately reaching 5,000 infrastructure. After several months operating under the protection of Invicta, Aguacenta once again returned to the Viridian Entente, which had been reformed. Demographics General Population Statistics Aguacenta has an average age distrobution for a modern developed nation. 6.8% of Aguacenta's population is under the age of 5 years of age, 11.9% of the population is between 5 and 13 years of age, 5.9% of the population is between 14 and 17 years of age. 9.8% of the population is between the ages of 18 and 24. 26.4% of the population is considered of peak working age, between 25 and 45. 27.1% of the population is nearing retirement, between age 46 and 65. 12.1% of the populations is considered old age, greater than 65 years of age. At 51.7% of the population, women make up the majoirty of Aguacenta's population, men make up the 48.3% of the population. Ethnicity and Language Aguacenta is composed mainly of people of Somali, Arab, and Turkish ancestry. Somali's make up the majority of the population, accounting for 61.1% of the total population. People of Arab ancestry make up the largest minority in Aguacenta at 27.8% of the population, and people of ethnically Turkish decent account for 8.1%, making them the second largest minority in Aguacenta. People of other ethnicities account for approximately 3% of the population of Aguacenta. While Arab peoples make up only about a third of the population and increased use of Arabic in higher education and business has lead to Arabic becoming the demonant language in Aguacenta with 58.2% of the population responding that it is their primary language. The other three major languages in Aguacenta are Somali, Amharic, and French, accounting for 29.3%, 6.4%, and 3.2% of primary languages respecitvely. Other languages make up only 2.2% of all primary languages. Religion Gnosticism and Islam make up nearly all of the religious worshiper in Aguacenta. Gnostics account for 78.8% of the population. Muslims make up 14.1% of the population. Christians make up a second minority religion in Aguacenta, accounting for about 3.5% of the population, with all other religions making up the other 3.6% of the population. Category:Nations Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Member of Viridian Entente